Slumber
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Skimbleshanks watches his mate sleep. A fluffy little oneshot from his point of view.


**Disclaimer: **I am not ALW or T.S. Eliot.

I was in a fuzzy mood, and I needed some inspiration. So from the depths of my mind I came up with this short piece of absolute cuteness and fluff. Who can possibly resist a Skimble/Jenny couple?

Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

-------------

I lie here, watching you sleep. It's sight I've seen many times before, the gentle rising and falling of your chest, your soft, smiling lips as you dream. I think about the days and nights we've spent together. I've smiled along with you during your sweetest dreams, and I've held and soothed you when you had nightmares. I sigh, remembering the days when we would stay up late, talking late into the night about various things.

Oh, Jenny, do you mean to be so perfect? Do you mean to be so beautiful, so unique, so sweet as you sleep? Or is it natural? I can't take my eyes off you. With every breath you take, I feel as I'm falling deeper in love with you. And your eyes... have I told you that they were the most beautiful things that I've ever seen in my life? I drown within them whenever you smile your beautiful smile, or laugh, or just look at me.

You're perfection in the shape of a queen.

I caress your cheek, feeling your soft, warm fur underneath my paw. I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful mate. You're everything a tom can ask for - kind, loving, and even more beautiful than Bastet herself.

Do you remember the time when we were kittens? We had so much fun; oh, those days of sweet innocence! It's been a long time since we were young, but I can still recall the times where we would cuddle up together, or fight each other playfully.

And then I grew up to be a young tom, and you a young queen. That was when love walked in through our minds. I can still remember the way I lowered you onto the ground, your shy, yet ever so trusting eyes. I can remember your soft, homely scent as we held each other, the way you would whisper my name, the passionate kisses.

I wonder if you can recall that unforgettable night, when we found love in each other's arms? I know I do. Many a time I've lain awake in the bed, lost in the thoughts of our first night of love, you sleeping just beside me.

I've watched you turn over in your sleep, I've watched the way that the moonlight would shine on your fur, casting faint shadows. I nuzzle my head into your chest, taking in your scent which I would always cherish. I can hear you purring as I do that - it's a low, relaxing sound.

I can hear your heart beating. I match my breathing to the beat, and it feels like you and I are joined together by an unbreakable bond. Tonight is such a beautiful night, the moon shining through the windows, the blissful silence punctured only by our combined breathing.

We've shared so much together. I've smiled with you in happy times, I've cried with you in sorrowful times. I've comforted and embraced you countless times, your soft body against mine. In my dreams, you are always there for me, my eternal angel and saviour.

I'm happy.

I slide down your body, now placing my head against your stomach. Right now I'm concentrating on another sound, the one that I'd only be able to hear for a limited time.

Ah, I can hear it now.

The sound of another heart beating. Yes, I'm listening to our kitten's heartbeat.

I wonder how it would feel to have another life growing inside you? Your pregnancy haven't showed much, so you and I assumed that there was only one kitten. But it doesn't matter. One perfect kitten, the fruit of our love is forming inside you. It's so fascinating. I rub your belly slightly, feeling the kitten move around at the touch. It'll be another couple of weeks before we can see our little son, or daughter. You are very excited about it, I know, and so am I. I think everyone in the junkyard is. The birth of a kitten is a wonderful one, to see a life come into this world.

I now cradle your head against my chest, kissing your warm lips. You seem to be able to feel it, my love - you're smiling when I pull away from the kiss. I'm holding you in my arms, nuzzling the top of your head, one of my paws caressing your belly.

Although every night is spent with you, there aren't many nights like this one where I lie awake and watch you. I'm drifiting away into sleep now, to the serene sound of your breathing, and your warmth.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles awake when you rise..._

Sweet dreams, my beautiful love.

_The End_


End file.
